Growing Up and Apart
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: "'He's hot now.' Libby says with a wink, earning a pout from Sheen. 'There's no way Nerdtron is hot.' I scoff, folding my arms." Cindy hasn't been back to Lindbergh since seventh grade, but now that she is, she sees that she's missed quite a bit. K because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo, I've wanted to write a story in this childhood favorite TV show of mine for so long, but I was never sure what to write and was also afraid of venturing out. But I've been venturing out into other fandoms more and more and I figure it's time I take a chance with this one. Since I have so many incomplete stories as it is, this one will just be a one-shot, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.**

 **And, as a fair warning, I write in the first person. You have been warned! If you'd prefer not to see that, don't read this story. c;  
**

* * *

 _Cindy's Point of View_

* * *

Senior year was supposed to be different.

Then again, I'd been telling myself that every year of school so far. Why did I think it'd be any different this time?

I suppose that was the problem. Since seventh grade I'd been bouncing around schools, hoping to leave my days at Lindbergh Elementary School behind. Sure, I at least had finally separated myself from Jimmy, who no matter how hard I tried was always on top of me. I was back in my environment, where I was on top and everyone knew it. But each time, with a guaranteed win, the victory is nowhere near as satisfying. While I'd never actually admit it to anyone, I missed the rivalry I had with the boy genius. Not just that, but also how exciting he made life and the fact that maybe, just maybe, I had feelings for him.

It's a completely ridiculous notion. Even if it's true, it's been noticed too little and too late. Sure, we still live in the same neighborhood, but besides a few times in eighth grade I haven't seen hide or hair of him. Maybe he finally decided to go to college early, now that he'd grown up a bit since the first offer. I'm not sure.

I suppose I also didn't realize that finally getting my parents to send me off to another school would so cleanly cut me off from my friends as well. Carl was expected to drop. We really were only ever around each other thanks to mutual friends. Sheen was also rather expected; the only reason I would have expected to see him would be if I thirdwheeled on a date for Libby and him, which I highly doubt I'd have signed up for. Heck, I even expected to stop seeing Nick and Brittany.

But Jimmy and Libby? I guess Jimmy was one I should've expected. It's not like he thought of us as friends, and he certainly didn't return any feelings I may or may not have finally realized and come to terms with that existed for him. Sure, different things screamed the idea that he didn't, but I knew better than to hang my hopes on that. Now that I was out of his hair and not rousing the crowds against him, maybe the class actually became supportive of his brains. I know I was always the main one who pushed for us to ostracize him for it. And Libby, my best friend? I never expected to lose her in all of this. We'd seen each other through everything, but I don't think she even realizes I exist anymore. Slowly but surely, she talked to me less and less, and then suddenly the communication pretty much ceased. The few times I've seen her around are either when she's out with Sheen - at least it looks like I imagine Sheen would had he grown - or hanging out with Brittany and Nick, who all seem to be doing just dandy without me.

They all seem to be out living their lives. They're all moving on, but I'm still stuck. Unlike them, I never made friends. No school ever felt right, not the way Lindbergh Elementary School did. I'm sure the high school would have felt just as good, but at the time I thought I needed to spread my wings and get out of that school where I was stuck with everyone, including Nerdtron.

Everything kept seeming to come back to him, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it.

"So, Cindy, are you excited to be back?" My mother jolts me from my thoughts, and I glance over to raise an eyebrow in question at her. "Oh, you know what I mean. Are you excited to be back at Lindbergh? I know it's not the elementary school, but you should be surrounded by familiar faces again. Maybe this will be the right fit. Not that it matters, since it's senior year. I still don't know why we let you convinced us to try sending you to other schools. Lindbergh is a great school, and I think it suits you."

She continues to ramble, but I roll my eyes and begin to tune her out. Leaning against the window, I choose to examine the terrain as we pass. The high school isn't too far from the elementary school, so it's a bit nostalgic. There are a lot of places I haven't driven by in a while, since the other schools I attended aren't in these directions.

"Cindy, I asked you a question." My mother reprimands me, dragging me back to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I fiddle with the edge of my tank top awkwardly, making sure not to look at her face.

Is it weird to be wearing practically the same outfit I wore in elementary school? I suppose I chose it for the sake of maintaining an attitude that nothing has changed. I've only grown a few inches since then, but I fee; like I haven't changed a bit compared to how everyone else probably has aged. Then again, how much can they really have changed? I'm sure they all haven't aged at all, except for maybe Libby.

"I asked if you told any of your friends that you were coming back." My mother sounds more annoyed than I think I deserve, but I don't push it.

Instead I shake my head and give a simple, "Nope."

Out of the corner of my eye I see her nod and turn her attention back to the road. "So it'll be quite the surprise. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

I haven't ever told her or my father about how I lost all contact with my elementary school friends. That felt weak. Besides, it always seemed like they were under the impression that I was making new friends at my new schools. And while I guess I kind of made some friends, they weren't the kind that you really hung out with or even kept around for that long. It wasn't like either side made any attempt at staying in contact once I left either.

"Well, daydreamer, we're here." My mother stops the car, looking back at me again with a concerned look in her eye. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say with yet another roll of my eyes.

I love my mother, I really do, and I appreciate everything she does for me. That's especially become true as of late. However, sometimes her concern is just exhausting and frustrating.

Shaking my head, I open the door and hop out of the car before she can say anything else. I don't want her to make this embarrassing for me. It's senior year, and this will be awkward enough for me. Thank goodness she doesn't know that. She'd probably try to give me some ridiculous speech to inspire me.

As I bend down to grab my backpack, my mother adds, "Love you, Cindy."

"Thanks, Mom." I mumble as I grab the door. "Love you too."

I shut it, give her a final wave, and then stick my head down and try to blend with the crowd.

This plan doesn't go very well, because even though I don't expect it, someone calls out to me. "Cindy? Cindy Vortex?"

Startled, I turn around to see who's recognized me. Honestly, it comes as a bit of relief when I see him. He looks the same, although he's also grown a bit in height and now has shifted to be a little more stocky and a little less round. However, he's still got the same round glasses and outfit style. His red, curly hair sticks out like a sore thumb, and is the biggest giveaway.

"Carl?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Carl Wheezer?"

"Ya!" He nods, adjusting his backpack before giving me a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Ha, well, my parents decided that it might be good to go here for my senior year." I say, wondering what he thinks of that. "It's, uh, cool to see you again."

Oh gosh, what happened to the cool Cindy from elementary school? She's apparently died alongside all of my old friendships. This is so awkward.

Carl thankfully gives me a bit of support, nodding. "Hey, does Libby know you're back?" When I shake my head, he gestures for me to follow. "Come on, she and Sheen are probably sitting in class staring into each other's eyes."

I smile a little, starting after him as we go through the sea of students. "So they're still together?"

The redhead nods. "Oh ya, they're thick as thieves. After you left, Libby kind of joined our friend group a bit. First female member. Lucky for her, right?" Carl laughs, and I offer him an awkward, halfhearted laugh. So I really wasn't apart of their gang. "She sometimes still hangs out with Nick and Brittany and them, but not as much. They kinda have new people in their gang."

He leads me into a classroom, saying something about this being every senior's homeroom, and then looks like he wants to add something to what he was saying before. He doesn't get the chance though, because someone else pipes up.

"Woah, Cindy, is that you?" I whip around alongside Carl to see a boy staring back at us. "You look the same."

I glance at Carl, begging for help seeing as I can't tell for the life of me who this is, and so he supplies me with a simple, "That's Sheen."

I whip back to stare at the boy before me in shock. "That's Sheen Estevan? Ultra Lord fanatic?"

It doesn't seem possible. His hair has grown a little bit, making him look a bit cooler. He's also certainly grown taller. To my annoyance, he's grown even taller than me. He has to be at least six foot. And, unless I'm mistaken, he has a stud earring in his left ear. When was Sheen into that?

"Geez girl, he hasn't changed that much." My eyes flick to the new speaker, who I manage to identify thanks to having seen her around. "Besides, his Ultra Lord fangirling has died down a bit."

Sheen rubs the back of his neck and gives me an awkward laugh. "Ya..."

I focus back in on the newest speaker to take her all in. Her hair is still pretty much the same, but her outfit seems to have changed drastically. She has maybe an inch on me in height, but she's not as tall as Sheen by any means. Style wise, she seems to have decided to mesh her change from dress to t-shirt and pants together by going with a cute, gray crop top and a pink skirt.

"So why didn't you tell me you'd be back?" Yep, definitely Libby Folfax.

"Well, we hadn't been talking as much and so..." I trail off, not exactly sure where to go with that thought and slightly alarmed by the annoyance on Libby's face. "Surprise?"

"I'm just teasing you, girl." She punches me in the arm, catching me off guard, and flashes a huge smile. "So hey, show me your schedule! I wanna see what you have." I dig into my pocket to pull out the crumpled and folded piece of paper, and the three of them instantly jerk it from my hands to examine it. "You, have like no classes with me!"

Sheen rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Libby. She has three classes with me, and two of them are ones I share with you."

Carl shrugs at me as if to say 'What can you do?' before adding, "She shares a schedule with me."

"I guess I'll just have to follow you around then." I say, and he gives me a thumbs up.

For the first four periods of the day, I manage to keep the question nagging in my mind silent as we get through everything. I don't want or need to know the answer. Why would I? The question isn't necessary. I don't need to have it answered. Yet, by the time we get to lunch, I'm about ready to burst. I haven't seen him anywhere. Where the heck is he?

Carl leads me over to a table where Sheen and Libby are already sitting, and finally I burst. "So, um, you guys are all here, but what about-"

Sheen practically cackles at Libby. "I told you she'd break at lunch!"

Libby rolls her eyes, finishing my question for me. "You're asking about Jimmy?"

I nod my head, and Carl laughs. "He had some appointment today about inventions and the like. He should actually be here soon."

"He's _hot_ now." Libby says with a wink, earning a pout from Sheen.

"There's no way Nerdtron is hot." I scoff, folding my arms.

Carl shrugs. "Betty would argue otherwise." I don't want to admit it, but the thought of that girl makes my blood boil.

Since I have been out of the picture, has she been making moves on him?

"Since you've been out of the picture, he's actually gotten relatively popular with the class." Libby says, giving me the look she always used to give me when we discussed Neutron, but I choose to ignore her.

"Ya, he's kinda part time with all of us and part time with Brittany and Nick." There's no way Carl is being honest there. Jimmy can't have become _that_ cool and liked by the class.

Did he really get that lucky?

"Speaking of Jimmy, he's right there." Sheen points behind me, and the moment I glance to look I instantly regret it.

In walks a guy who I would never guess in a million years is the big-headed, big-haired Neutron I knew in elementary school. Gone is the tower of hair, replaced with a shaggy and seemingly purposefully messy style. It spikes up a bit randomly, and it takes me a moment to realize it looks quite a bit like the typical "bad boy" you read about in books or hear about on television. When did Neutron start wearing his hair like that? He's also wearing a black, collared, buttoned shirt that isn't buttoned at all on top of a red t-shirt, looking way nicer than I care to admit. Since it's short-sleeved, his arms are clearly visible, and while I do see the watch he used to always wear, I also just happen to notice the muscles that have somehow developed. Has Neutron been working out? When did he start doing that? Isn't he too busy inventing things and utilizing his impossibly high IQ?

But perhaps the worst realization about all of this is that Libby was right. Neutron _is_ hot now.

He waves to a few people - Brittany and Nick being two of them, if I'm recognizing them correctly - as he walks past, and then makes his way over to our table. I have to keep myself from squeaking in terror as he sits down and runs a hand through his hair. Where did Nerdtron learn to do that? Libby looks like she's trying to keep her laughter contained, Carl seems incredibly confused, and Sheen has begun to focus on the resident boy genius who doesn't seem very much like a boy anymore.

"Hey Jimmy!" Sheen gives him a wave, which Jimmy quickly returns.

"Hey Sheen. Carl. Libby." Jimmy tips his head in acknowledgement to each before his gaze lands on me. "Well, Vortex, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here." He smirks and I melt a little inside. How has he reduced me so quickly to how I used to feel in elementary school, and why the heck can I not hide it now like I did then? "I thought you were too good for this school."

As he smirks, one thought occupies my mind. _I already regret coming back._

* * *

 **And there we have it! It's definitely hard to try and talk about what they all look like when they're older. I did find some fanart someone drew that kind of inspired me looks wise, but I doubt I did my combined vision with that any justice when describing. cx Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that! It's certainly fun to venture out a bit from my typical fandom of Miraculous Ladybug to write some one-shots in others, so this certainly won't be the last random one-shot from me, although no guarantees it'll be in this fandom.**

 **Favorite this story if you liked it, or leave me a review with any thoughts or tips to improve for next time! Please also let me know if I should ever try to write here again. c: I will consider it if enough of you want it.**

 **Anyways, until next time, wherever that might be!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright, I give in. I'll give you guys a second chapter. cx I have no promises on how many more chapters I'll put in this story. If people continue to show interest, then I will probably (eventually) add other chapters. For now, we'll sit with these two and see how it goes. I already have way too many story commitments as it is; I never intended to add another. Oh well, guess it couldn't be helped!**

* * *

 _Cindy's Point of View_

* * *

I gulp inwardly before managing to say, "Everywhere else just couldn't handle me." That was a lot smoother than I expected. Thank goodness I haven't made myself look like a complete idiot.

Jimmy laughs, shaking his head. "Glad to see you haven't changed." But the look in his eyes suggests he doesn't realize how much I have, as if he's waiting for me to jump on the chance to bring back our rivalry.

I shift, trying to think of _something_ to say to break the awkward silence that is about to settle. However, despite my best efforts, I come up dry. How am I supposed to respond to that? I honestly have no idea on what to do when confronted with Jimmy in a conversation for the first time in years.

Thankfully, Libby is here to save the day, swooping in and asking, "So, how did the invention inquiries go?"

"Oh ya!" Sheen eagerly follows the new train of conversation, just as easily distracted as before. "Go on and tell us already! I can't wait any longer!"

"Don't get too excited, Sheen." Though the genius rolls his eyes, he laughs at the Ultra Dork's behavior, shaking his head. "Honestly, it was the same as the other few I've had. Our interest in the uses of my inventions just didn't line up, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmy." Carl frowns, obviously disappointed for his friend's sake.

But Jimmy just laughs again, waving off the concern. "No worries, I honestly don't mind. I'm fine with waiting."

"You'll get the right offer eventually, Jimmy." Libby pats him on the shoulder.

"Jimmy!" This new speaker breaks into the conversation before I can offer my comfort, and I turn to face them. I suppose I should expect it to be who I see, and yet I'm still surprised. Betty plops herself down right next to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Well? How did the meeting go?"

He turns his attention to her, and I have to shove the jealousy building in my chest down. "The same as the others. Fingers crossed that the offer I'm hoping for will come around eventually."

She smiles and tilts her head back, laughing at his words. "Typically Jimmy. You always have been an optimist."

He rubs the back of his neck and laughs. "That's certainly a new one."

"Wait," Betty pauses, leaning past Jimmy and raising her eyebrows as her gaze land on me, "is that Cindy? Cindy Vortex? What are you doing back here?"

This is the first time I'm able to get a good look at her. Her hair is longer now, reaching her shoulder with a bit of a wave to it. She's wearing a pink summer dress, as well as red sandals. The most eye catching bit is her bright red lipstick, and I can't help but shudder as I imagine them touching Jimmy's. Oh gosh, Libby is never going to let me live this down. I briefly catch her eye, and she raises a single eyebrow at me, obviously catching on to my mounting envy.

"Hey, Betty," I say, offering her a forced smile. "Nowhere else could handle me."

"Same old Cindy." She shakes her head and giggles, causing me to cringe.

Same old Cindy? How is no one able to see that I'm _not_ the same? I don't know how to show it. How can I express how different I am? I want them to see that I aged just like them, that I've grown up.

But I want _Jimmy_ to see it most of all.

"Well, I'm leaving for the day," Betty says, snapping me out of my trance as she gives Jimmy a quick peck on the cheek. Then she stands, smiling at us as she waves goodbye. "Mr. Wile called in sick, plus my other class is calculus, and I'm just not feeling it. See you guys. Jimmy, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Jimmy nods, and Betty bounces off, leaving me to sit and try not to gape.

Libby elbows me in the side, and I scowl at her smirk. "Hey, what do you say _we_ all hang out _tonight_? What with Cindy being back and all, it could be a fun reunion."

Carl claps his hands together and nods his head a bit too furiously, his smile shifting to a grimace as he adds, "Ya, then she can see the lab!"

"The lab?" I raise an eyebrow, anger at Betty and Libby momentarily forgotten. "What happened to the lab?"

Jimmy eyes me suspiciously before leaning forward on the table. I have to assume he's not aware that, when he shifts how he sits, he gives me the chance to observe the effects of his obvious working out. He definitely as muscles.

"Promise not to mess with anything?" Jimmy suddenly asks, forcing me to quickly look to his eyes instead of his arms and try to pretend I wasn't gawking.

"Why would I do that?" I realize after I say the words where he's getting that idea.

Dang, I really was horrible during our elementary school days. But hadn't we bonded? I mean, we were stranded on a freaking _island_ together. We'd thought we were just going to stay there forever. Heck, I'd asked him to stay there with me forever! Has he forgotten all about that?

Had...I forgotten all about that?

Sighing, I stare down at my food. "I promise I won't mess with anything, Neutron." I can't help calling him by his last name; my heart aches so badly and I need to distance myself from him _somehow_.

The bell rings, and Jimmy stands up first, with Libby quickly following suit. "Jimmy and I both have calculas next. See you next period, girl, alright?"

I nod, watching them turn and go. I wish I could hear what they're discussing once they're out of earshot. Are they discussing me? Is Libby going to vouch for me?

Carl taps my shoulder, and I realize Sheen has already fled, leaving the two of us standing alone. "Hey Cindy, ready for AP Stats?" I nod, starting to ask where Sheen has gone, but the redhead is ahead of me. "Sheen's gone to his art class."

"Oh."

Carl makes his way for the door, and I follow suit. We're some of the last people to leave the lunch room, but it almost feels like I've left a piece of me behind, sitting and staring at where Jimmy sat. Wondering how to prove that things are different now. Inside, I know I'm screaming. _Look at me! See me for who I am now! I've changed. Can you see that? I love you!_

I nearly stop in my tracks, though someone bumps into me and forces me to continue trailing after Carl. Love? Do I love Jimmy?

That's insane. I can't love a childhood crush. I've barely even seen him and I'm already drooling. It must just be because he's changed. He's just more interesting than any other guy I've met. It has nothing to do with his intelligence, or how much fun it is to debate with him, or those newly acquired muscles...

Even worse, I know that I've been clinging to him for a while. Despite my best efforts, those few times I saw him after I left the school, when we were younger, I missed him desperately. We'd barely even talked as kids! I shouldn't have missed him at all, and yet...here we are.

As we pass by the front of the school, I grab Carl's arm and mutter, "I'm not feeling great. I think I'm going to head home. Let Libby know for me, okay?"

Carl looks concerned, but nods in affirmation, lips tightening to a frown. He waves as I adjust my backpack and turn away, walking out the door. It's my first day at a new school; I really shouldn't be skipping any classes. But I'm suddenly so _exhausted_ by this day, and I know I won't make it to the end.

With a groan, I walk towards the nearest bus stop, grateful that I didn't have to just walk home. As I slide my backpack off to pull my wallet out, I hear the distinct sound of a skateboard rolling up. At first, I think nothing of it, but then they speak up, and I realize I know exactly who this is.

"Cindy?" I look up, and sure enough, there's Nick, staring down at me. He barely looks like he's aged at all, besides getting taller. He's obviously worked out as well. But when he pops a lollipop in his mouth, I know he definitely hasn't changed much personality-wise either.

"Nick?" I echo as he sits down beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He pulls the orange lollipop from his mouth and points it at me. "Skipping class?"

"Something like that. You too?"

He shrugs. "I could care less if I do well in my art class." There's a lull in the conversation, but then he says, "So, what made you come back?"

I stare at my shoes and say, "Well, there wasn't anywhere better." When I look up, I find him staring at me rather intetly as he sucks on his lollipop. "What?"

"You'd like Lydia. She's my friend, started coming here a year after you left. She's home sick today though. How about we make an improptu 'get better' trip?"

* * *

 **Alright, so there's the end of chapter two! Was it good? Bad? I'm flying completely by the seat of my pants, so while I have a vague plan, I don't necessarily know where this is going. Let me know if you want to see more chapters! c: As I said before, I'll consider writing some more if there's interest.**

 **For now though, that's it! See you guys around. ;p And thank you for all your support! I was floored by the reception that chapter one got.**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
